Untitled
by DIRUIsTeh-Secks
Summary: Rating May go up for later chapters. There is really no plot to this story for I am a person who comes up with ideas as I am writing the story...so I don't know how absolutely this is going to end. It is a ZimDib fic. Sorry for those who don't like them..


FL: Well, hello there everyone! This is my first Invader Zim fic and yes my first off is going to be at an attempt of a ZADR…yay…so if you no likey…too bad, then don't read it…simple as that. I accept flames though I discourage them. I shall only reply on the next chapter and laugh at you! HAHAHAHA…ahem ok then…here we go!

A crash resounded through the upper level of the base, but Zim was too preoccupied with staring at the transmission screen that had the faces with the mildly attentive Tallest Purple and Tallest Red, with an underlying smugness. Zim blinked his large, ruby eyes a few times; digesting the information he had just received.

"But-my Tallest, certainly this is a test? You don't really mean it-…" He stopped, waiting for a reply from either of them.

"No, Zim. You are banished from Irk to stay on Earth. This time, stay there though, we don't want you coming back like you did from Food-Courtia." Red stated, glancing at Purple who smirked, trying not to laugh at Zim and his foolishness. Zim just stared as the screen for a few moments, his ruby red eyes blank, digesting all that he was told, trying to find what little salvation from this new information. His hands shook slightly as he uneasily reached out and hit the end transmission button, the smug faces of the Tallest's flashing away into a blank, black screen. Zim stared at his dim reflection on the screen for what seemed like an eternity before he slowly stood up, wearily stumbling towards the small elevator that would take him up to the upper levels of the base. The lid to the garbage can lifted up with a clank and Zim sidled out, ignoring Gir as he bounced up to him and held up his Suck Monkey, screeching for him to see and try some. Zim was lifted onto the couch by his robotic spider legs that had extracted from his PAK. Now dull ruby eyes drifted towards the door before he called out.

"Gir, you left the door open, close it now." It sounded weak and muffled slightly and Gir, oblivious to what had happened, bounded in and screeched, launching himself at the door, making it slam shut loudly. Zim winced slightly as the shock of the door slamming ran through his antenna. He glanced around him, assessing his base and concluding to him this was all a waste. At this time, Gir decided to come out, disguised in his dog suit, heading towards the abused door.

"I'm going out, ookkkkaaaayyy?" He questioned, while opening the door, not really waiting for an answer. Before the door even closed, Gir froze, halfway over the threshold of the door. Zim looked up at him half-interestingly, quirking a non-existing eyebrow.

"Gir…?" He waited and nothing happened. He sat up, curious about not getting a response from the ever loud, demented robot. The irked Irken Haha…yes yes, I know. Bad pun…nn' slid from the couch and warily approached the silent, disguised robot. He poked at Gir, but he just rocked back and forth for a moment before sitting still again. Zim lifted him up and turned him around, pulling off the disguise. Gir's bright, aqua colored eyes were black and looked off. The neon light parts of his body were black and lightless as well. It was at this time that a certain bigheaded, paranormal slipped in, unnoticed, while Zim was deeply contemplating. Dib was a little surprised and suspicious that Zim was standing in the doorway of his base, out of disguise, holding Gir while thinking deeply. 'Probably a trap,' he concluded and watched interestingly as Zim turned and stepped back over to the couch, setting Gir on it, pulling himself up with practiced, yet weak ease. Dib's eyes widened when Zim leaned his head back and looked up, spotting him. Zim's left eye twitched as a quick flare of emotion flashed across his eyes before he slowly blinked, ignoring Dib, not caring if he was there anymore. Dib hesitated, eyeing Zim. It could still be a trap, but something looks wrong with him. Usually by now he would have ordered his computer to take him out. He hesitated for a moment.

"Eh…ah…HA! Yes! I am finally in Zim, and there is no stopping me! I will expose you for the alien-scum you are, and I will get the recognition and respect I deserve!" He finished off strongly, easing back into a practices speech. Zim blinked once, twice…three times before sighing.

"Yes, yes fine, take me away to the autopsy tables and scientists. Take my pictures and send them into that stupid show. Oh and while your at it, why don't you take my useless, demented robot slave and experiment on it. I don't give a damn anymore." Dib stared down at Zim in shock and surprise. Full of so much said emotions, Dib forgot to keep hold of the wire-tangled ceiling and fell to the floor with a thud. He blinked before standing up slowly, looking like a dear caught in headlights at Zim. That felt a little harsher than expected. The again, he never really expected this. Zim glared at Dib before looking around, spotting a shard of broken glass from something Gir, undoubtedly, broke.

"In fact, let me give you a head start." He hissed darkly, anger that built up before, now starting to rise again towards the Tallests for playing this joke on him, anger towards Dib at foiling all of his well-planned schemes, anger towards Gir for…well, being Gir. As well as anger towards himself for being brought down by a human and to be blind and oblivious and be the entertaining, mockery of his race. He lifted up his thinly lined shirt to reveal smooth, unblemished, green skin. Dib narrowed his eyes slightly, not yet to have noticed the piece of glass in Zim's gloved hand. Zim brought the glass to his torso; though the glass was small enough it looked like he was merely putting a fist to his upper stomach. Slowly, agonizingly, he ran the ragged shard down his upper body, oozing red-purplish blood seeping from the wound. Dib's eyes widened again as he watched his enemy, painstakingly, score himself. FL: I don't know if I should stop there or continue and let your brains soak in more of the juicy…err…juices…YES! thinks for a long time Yeah…I think I'll go on…and make you suffer latter… Ta!

"No! Zim wait, stop!" Dib held his hand forward but didn't move. 'Why did I stop him? Isn't this what I've always wanted?' He thought to himself. 'Yes it is, but…not like this.' He eyed Zim as said alien glared at him for stopping him.

"What is it? Is this not what you want?" he questioned harshly. Dib hesitated again before he took a step forward, bringing him closer to his archrival.

"No-not like this." Zim raised, again, an invisible eyebrow at Dib in question.

"You humans are so indecisive and pathetic." It was Dib's turn to glare after Zim's statement, taking another step forward, this time a little more threateningly.

"No we're not!" He declared, noticing that the glass was moving once again from its first stop. Dib reached ouch quickly, snatching the glass and somehow finding himself closer to Zim than he had thought. Zim blinked before realizing what had happened, dropping his shirt he had grasped him his gloved claw, letting it fall, wrinkled, over his trunk, blood soaking through the fabrics. He roughly pushed Dib back, making him fall backwards onto the floor once again. Dib blinked before looking at his hand, a sharp stinging manifesting from there up his arm. The floor starting to become saturated with crimson blood. He must have clutched his hand with the shard of glass in it when he braced for the fall. He looked up, eyes stinging just from the sheer pain. He pushed them back though, looking at Zim. A flash of regret passed across his eyes. Was Dib seeing correctly? Zim looked away, closing his eyes, the sudden burst of anger seeming to drain all of the energy from him. He walked towards the kitchen place, thingy but stopped looking at Dib and motioning. Dib stayed where he was, not sure what the alien wanted from him. Zim dully rolled his eyes before walking over to Dib, extracting only one of his mechanical, spider legs and reaching out for Dib, lifting him up. Dib protested at first but gave up shortly afterwards. It really wasn't any use right now. Zim made a short detour and grabbed Gir before walking into the kitchen, stepping into the trashcan, holding Dib high enough above him for the sake of personal space. Dib quickly forgot about the leg that held him as he looked around quickly, trying to look at everything at once. There was technology here he didn't even DREAM about seeing. He was reminded though when he flexed his hand and the sharp pain returned, he looked at it and fiddled with the glass and blood.

"Stop fooling with it Dib-human." He quickly pulled his hand away at Zim's brash voice, blushing. 'WAIT! Why am I blushing? I shouldn't be blushing.' He scolded himself mentally, getting a strange look from Zim as he muttered out loud on accident. Dib looked at Zim for a few seconds before clearing his throat and looking away. Zim blinked before looking forth again, having reached the lower labs of his base. He stepped out and wearily walked over towards a table balanced on a strong, thick rod in the middle. Zim somewhat unceremoniously dropped Dib upon the table from his mechanical leg, setting Gir down upon a table with loose bits and pieces, intent on fixing him later. He lifted himself up to a higher shelf, pulling out a few things. He walked over towards Dib, pulling out his hand and examining it. Dib winced and hissed in pain.

"Hey, easy, and what are you doing?" Zim's grasp on his wrist was somewhat painful. Zim didn't reply, only continued to stare at his hand, assessing it, though he did loosen his grip on Dib's wrist. He pulled out a rather complicated looking device, almost like pliers.

"This will hurt…very…badly." Dib's hand twitched. That didn't sound good at all.

"Would you prefer if I cave you something to bite on?" Dib meekly nodded, fearing the worst-case scenarios in his head. Zim handed him an unused metal pipe of some sort, placing it by his mouth to accept. Dib did and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain the Zim had mentioned. Zim positioned the device above Dib's hand, hitting a little switch as the machine whirred to life, little finger like structures moving nimble about. He directed them and they obeyed, pulling at the lose skin, lifting it up. Quickly and smoothly pushing semi-sharp probes into the wound, scouring out any foreign objects, i.e. the glass. Dib's eyes shot open as his hand shot out to grab his other arm to stop from pulling it back. He bit down upon the pipe until his teeth and gums felt numb. The machine finally extracted all of the pieces of the glass and Zim pulled the machine away, dropping the shards onto the table. Dib whimpered and relaxed greatly, taking the pipe from his mouth and leaning his head back. Zim washed it and wrapped it up, using the simple human medical treatment. Zim lightly ran his clawed hand across the bandage, a attentive look in his ruby eyes. Dib watched him, blinking slowly. It actually felt good and his lids drifted closed. He gave a small gasp when he felt his hand being dropped and he pulled in towards his body. He looked up to find Zim turned away and busying himself with repairing Gir.

OK…I've done enough for yall…hee hee…well…I hope you enjoy the first chapter and you'd better review or I will send the raved squirrels after who is led by…dun dun duuuuunnn…FOAMY! Heh..well…Review or else…The more reviews I get the faster I will update the next chapter …hee hee…well Love you all and enjoy!


End file.
